


I'll Always Come For You

by CanOfLoki



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut, baby!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanOfLoki/pseuds/CanOfLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the Avengers happened. A year or so later, Loki & Tony have settled into a comfortable life with their infant son. But this is Loki we're talking about. Things can't stay that way for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FrostIron is my OTP, and my obsession, so I thought I'd try my hand at a fic. I'm not claiming it's good, but it's here. Story takes place a year or so after the Avengers, so the relationship is established, but the beginnings will be told through memories/flashbacks(in italics). Hopefully that doesn't bug you!
> 
> Dedicated to a very good friend who Tony and Loki were kind enough to name their son after.

In the dimly lighted room, Tony looked down into those deep blue eyes, dark and rich and very sleepy. They blinked a few times and then closed with a small sigh, which Tony answered with one of his own. He would never get tired of watching him fall asleep. He stayed there for a few minutes longer, watching the slow rise and fall of a sleeping chest, his fingers gently caressing the soft dark brown hair. It wasn't until he felt a hand gently press into his shoulder that he realized he should probably place the baby in his crib to sleep. He was loathe to do so, but he knew his attentions were desired elsewhere.

Cradling the slumbering infant, he stood slowly and carried him to his bed. Like most of the furnishings Tony Stark owned, the crib was sleek and modern in style. Expensive, made of dark wood, with the best dark green Egyptian cotton sheets money could buy.. The whole room was done in a similar style. Rich browns mixed with gray and, of course, green. Splashes of bright colors in the artwork and toys were there because Tony had read that bright colors stimulated babies' brains. Tony had no doubt that this child needed no help in the brains department, but he wanted to make sure every opportunity was afforded him. And never one to shy away from self-promotion, shiny red letters, made from the same metal as his Iron Man suit, hung on the wall, spelling the baby's name: K-A-L-E-B.

Loki followed, watching closely as Tony laid Kaleb down. Chubby arms grabbed the air, feeling the loss of contact of his father, and Tony reached out to allow his finger to be grasped tightly. His heart soared and he smiled, reveling in this feeling that he never thought, in all his years, he'd ever feel. After a few moments, little fingers relaxed as the baby - his son - was soothed back to sleep. Tony was able to slip his hand away, and he turned to face Loki. A warm smile greeted him, and Loki nodded his head silently toward the door. Stealing one last glance at his child, Tony took Loki's hand and followed him out of the room.

No sooner was the door shut, than Tony found himself shoved roughly into the wall and pinned there by a slender, but muscular frame, cool lips at his ear.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is for me? I want nothing more than to throw you to the floor and have my way with you, but I cannot think those thoughts when you are being so. Damn. Sweet." The last few words were punctuated with kisses just behind Tony's ear, making him shiver.

"That would be your fault," said Tony, thinking he should be embarrassed for how his voice cracked, but not really caring very much anymore because those lips were now sucking on his earlobe and his knees were threatening to give out. Loki knew that was his weakness. Damn him! Then the taller man moved to kiss his mouth. Tony was grateful for Loki's hips pressing his against the wall because Loki was biting his lips and then his knees did buckle. Loki supported him, as he always did, and as always, they ended up in their bedroom, naked, sweating, and tangled in sheets.

Breathing heavily, but completely sated, Loki lay on Tony's shoulder and traced circles lightly around his always glowing arc reactor. "Why is it my fault?" he asked.

"Uh, why is what your fault?" Tony's brain had not regained functionality yet. It always took him a while to begin thinking normally after Loki was done with him.

"In the hall, outside the baby's room, you said it was my fault that you were being sweet."

Tony remembered then, and he tightened his arms around Loki. How could he explain it? Should he make a joke and dismiss the emotions behind it? That was his usual MO. He was shit at expressing his feelings, unless he was drunk and then everything came out too bluntly. How could Tony tell him that despite the untoward circumstances of their initial introduction, Loki had answered every single wish he had ever had? Even some that he had been unaware of. Could he make his partner understand how badly he feared repeating his own father's mistakes? How terrified he was that his son would spend even one second of his life questioning his father's love? And how, despite that paralyzing fear, he would never be able to thank Loki enough for giving him the opportunity to even have it to worry about?

"It's nothing," he finally replied with a sigh. "Let's just sleep." He was tired, and he knew Loki was too. Now was not the time to get into deep discussions about feelings. Sleep when the baby sleeps, that's what the books said. Tony took the time to read them, he was damn sure he was going to follow the advice they gave him.

Loki lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at Tony. But his expression carried no malice, and he couldn't stop the smile from creeping into it. "Very well...human," he added with a smirk.

"Hey, watch the name calling, Rudolph!" Tony said with mock hurt. Loki chuckled and laid his head back down, resuming the gentle caress of his fingers on Tony's chest. Tony let his mind wander as he felt the fingers slow down and finally come to a stop as his bedmate fell asleep. Sleep never came easy for Tony, though having Loki in his bed certainly helped. It was part of the curse of having a brain that functioned so efficiently. He was a genius, yes, but that also meant his thoughts were rarely quiet.

Usually, he'd turn to scotch to drown them out. But the past few months, since Kaleb's birth, he had cut back to the point that even Pepper was impressed with him. And that was saying a lot. Much had changed for Tony, and not just since he met his son. Actually, it started a long time before then. He hadn't known it at the time, but it changed as soon as he first set eyes, through his Iron Man mask, on Loki in Stuttgart. No, Tony thought, that was a lie. It had started the night before.

_He kissed Pepper goodbye and watched, not without some dismay in his heart, as she left with "Phil." He liked Agent Coulson, but wasn't sure if he was happy about the camaraderie he and Pepper had apparently developed. Tony Stark did not like sharing. But he had other things to focus on right now, so he waved them off. Looking around at the projections hanging around the room, his head rolled a bit. Too much information to take in all at once, so he decided to focus on the screen that was closest to him._

_The "Tesseract" was what the file called the glowing blue cube. Tony plucked the hologram out and examined it, turning it in his hand, thinking how much the glow was so familiar to him. He placed the cube back in the hologram, and looked up at the top part of his screen. His breath caught in his chest. There was a photo of the man who was charged with taking the Tesseract. Loki, according to SHIELD's records. Tony could see dark circles under the man's eyes, and to be honest, he looked terrible. Still, something about him drew Tony's eye in. He called up the other photos stored in the file. Huh, Tony thought. He pulled up the intel and skimmed through it once, then again more slowly. Reading everything. Thor's brother, God of Mischief and Lies, killed some agents, took a few others hostage with some sort of mind control. Tony absorbed everything he read, but there was so much missing. The file did not say anything about why Loki was doing all this. There must be a reason, and though Tony did not understand it, he wanted to know it._

_"Sir, perhaps you should spend some time reading up on the rest of the data?" came JARVIS's cool and collected voice. Tony jumped, not even realizing he had been staring at Loki's information for nearly an hour._

_"Right. Thanks J." With a flick of his finger, he swept clear the screen in front of him and pulled up the next file. It was going to be a long night._

Yes, if he was honest with himself, something in him had been altered that night. It went unnoticed at the time, and did not affect his ability to kick Loki's ass the next day in Stuttgart. Tony smiled at that memory and finally felt himself drift off into sleep, arms wrapped tightly around Loki.

It couldn't have been more than a few hours later that the shrill cries of an unhappy Kaleb sounded from the monitor next to the bed. It jarred Tony from sleep and he groaned, already missing the deep slumber he'd been in. Reaching out his arm, he felt no body next to him. Loki must have gotten up to attend to the baby. Smiling at how much Loki cared for their son, he rolled back over and waited, listening to the monitor for Loki's voice to start soothing the baby. A few minutes later, he still only heard cries. Tony sat up, his heart beating a bit faster.

"JARVIS, where is Loki?" he called out.

"Loki is not currently on the premises, sir." The answer made Tony's blood run cold.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, jumping out of the bed and heading down the hall toward the Kaleb's room. Loki had not disappeared in nearly a year now. Not since he finally agreed that staying with Tony, and building the family that they had been surprised with, was what he truly wanted. "Shit, shit, shit!" Tony cursed under his breath again. He had a bad feeling, but he swallowed it down. Baby first, then sound the alarm.

**To be continued, soon!**

**Reviews are always appreciated! Also, if you notice any typos, grammar errors, I would be forever grateful if you'd point them out to me! I hate them with a passion! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

\- I'll Always Come For You - Chapter 2

Trying to keep himself calm, for Kaleb's sake, was a lot harder to do than Tony would have thought. His heart was racing, and he knew he his actions were bordering on frantic. JARVIS had the bottle prepared by the time Tony got to the kitchen, a fussy baby in his arms.

"JARVIS, you are the perfect nanny. You sure you can't babysit? I could program you for diaper duty."

"That sounds thrilling, sir, but I think I will pass."

Tony smirked, grabbed the milk and brought it and the baby back to the nursery. It took a while, but the dim lights and Kaleb's contented sighs as he drank soothed Tony enough that he was able to stop the panicky feeling that had gripped his stomach. Maybe Loki had gone for a walk? Sure he hadn't ever done that in the middle of the night before, but who's to say he wouldn't? Loki had never been what Tony would call predictable.

_The first time Tony saw him in person, Loki surprised him. After putting on quite the show for the Germans, and nearly beating Steve to a pulp, the horned god gave up quite easily. Tony doubted it was due to the blast he had just given him from his repulsors. That hardly seemed to phase him. Yet there he was, raising his hands in an easy surrender. Tony was used to men and women alike falling down at his feet, but something told him that this guy wasn't the type to do that. Surprising. As his fancy armor and helmet faded from view, Tony was also a little surprised at the pang of disappointment that flared inside him. He was not about to admit to himself that he kind of liked the helmet. No way._

_On the plane, heading back to the helicarrier with prisoner in tow, Tony, a self-proclaimed master of feigning disinterest, watched Loki with feigned disinterest. He bantered half-heartedly with Steve, but he was more annoyed by the other man than he should have been. Glancing back at Loki, strapped to the seat, staring blankly at the air in front of him, Tony wondered. What made this guy tick? That's what he really wanted to know._

_A sudden lightning storm flared outside in the night sky. Thunder crashed, rattling the jet even above the vibrations of the engines. Loki looked around, genuine fear etched on his features. Tony was about to say something when Steve piped up._

_"What's the matter, afraid of a little lightning?" taunted Steve._

_"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki answered in a voice like silk. Like melted chocolate. Sinful. Poisonous. Divine. Damnit Stark, get a grip on yourself! That was the first time he'd heard Loki speak. Up until then, the god had been silent, ignoring both Tony's and Steve's attempts to talk with him. If that's what his voice sounded like...well Tony didn't know if he wanted Loki to recite Shakespeare or whisper dirty things to him in his ear. Or neither, for the love of God. He did_ not _need to be wanting either of those things._

_A loud crash made everyone in the jet jump. Tony snapped out of his stupor and sprung into action, donning his mask and opening the cargo doors to check the exterior of the jet for damage. Before he could take a step toward the exit, a man jumped in, wearing a now familiar style of armor, but with a red cape instead of green. This must be Thor, Loki's brother. Tony knew he could deal with this guy, no problem. He raised his hand, readying his repulsor beam, but found himself knocked to the other side of the plane like a rag doll. Okay, that hurt, Tony grimaced, trying to breathe again. As he struggled to get up to his feet, he watched the blond guy grab Loki, pull him easily out of the restraints and jump out the back of the plane. Seeing Loki disappear, he felt a pang in his heart that he tried, albeit unsuccessfully, to convince himself was just the lingering effect of the mythical hammer he just took to the chest._

_With barely a word to Steve because he was reacting on pure instinct, which screamed in his ear to get Loki back, Tony jumped out and flew after the brothers. It took him a while, but he found them and again, without even thinking he flew right into Thor, knocking him off the hillside he stood on. They crash landed on the forest floor, rolling a few times._

_Getting to his feet, Thor grunted, "Do not touch me again."_

_"Then don't take my stuff." Tony retorted, not for the first time wondering why his brain sent words out of his mouth before he had a chance to review them for possible unintended revelations. My stuff? Tony rolled his eyes at himself and spit out some snark at Thor, hoping he wouldn't think anything of his first comment. His attempt at distraction turned into a fight, not surprisingly. Tony was impressed at how well Thor held his own, but he never lost sight of the fact that Loki was sitting up there on that ledge, watching the whole thing. No, it did not make him show off. No one could ever prove that. Tony Stark was all about showing off, but he did that for anyone. Anytime. Who could say that he was doing it now just to give Loki something to notice? No one, that's who._

With a shake of his head, Tony dragged himself out of his memories. Kaleb was fast asleep once again, which must have happened while Tony was lost in his thoughts. Quickly, but carefully, Tony laid his son back in the crib and exited the room, clicking the door shut quietly behind him.

"JARVIS, when and how did Loki leave?" Tony wasted no time, stopping at the kitchen to drop the empty bottle into the sink, and then heading over to a portable computer tablet laying on a table in the living room.

"At 3:54am this morning, Loki walked out of your bedroom, traveled down the elevator and met up with two people just outside the entrance." came JARVIS' calm and collected answer.

"Pull up the footage of him leaving. Everything you have." It only took a few seconds for the video to be loaded onto the tablet. Tony scanned it closely. There were no cameras in their bedroom, for obvious reasons, though Tony often threatened Loki that he'd install them just for fun. The footage started as the black-haired man left the room, leaving the door wide open behind him. He moved as if in a daze. Sleepwalking, Tony thought? Though it was not something Loki had ever done before, and Tony didn't even know if he was capable of it. He had always slept like the dead, with little to no moving in his sleep. He wore only his favorite loose cotton pajama pants, his pale torso gleaming in the video's enhanced lighting. The screen switched to the elevator camera, showing the top and side of Loki's head. Tony's brow furrowed. Something was definitely off. After pushing the button for the lobby, Loki stood stock still, arms straight at his side, eyes staring straight ahead.

The tablet switched again, this time to the lobby cameras. Only the small group of security guards were there, and they barely glanced up as Loki walked by. They were used to seeing him by now. Didn't they notice he wasn't dressed? Tony thought angrily. They were so fired! Loki walked without incident to the doors of the building, pushed them open and stepped into the cool night air. It was early October, so the air wasn't cold, but certainly Loki would have felt chilled going out there with no shirt and only thin pants. Tony shook his head, completely confused. And more than a little worried.

Camera coverage outside his building was sparse, covering only the entrances and exits. Loki had just about stepped out of sight when it appeared that two people, dressed in what looked like heavy coats - cloaks? - grabbed his arms and pulled him from view.

"Damn!" Tony cursed, his heart racing. So someone did take him!

"Are there any other cameras nearby, J? Find out and get me their data." Tony barked. "And get the team here!"

"Already done, sir. I've called everyone and alerted them."

"Great. Call Pepper too. Have her fire the security guards on her way up" Tony knew no one, besides his fathers, loved Kaleb as much as Pepper did. She'd be more than happy to stay with him.

"Yes, sir."

Tony watched as a few different video feeds pop up on the screen. He chose the first one and could just barely make out the two figures grabbing Loki and putting him into a dark sedan. Loki didn't even put up a struggle. What the hell? Tony cursed to himself. Was Loki expecting this? Why didn't he fight? Was he drugged? None of the other cameras showed anything of use, unmarked car, disguised figures, nothing to indicate who they were or where they might have taken Loki.

Tony sat back and ran his hands through his hair. He wanted to pull it out by the roots, but instead he just gripped it tightly, closed his eyes, and tried to calm his breathing. In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Looking down, he realized he was also still dressed for bed, wearing only boxers and a gray tank top. He hopped up and went to throw some clothes on before everyone got there. He'd quickly show them the video footage, then he'd be in the suit, canvassing the city.

No sooner as he reentered the living room, now dressed appropriately, than JARVIS alerted him to the others heading up the elevator. They spilled out in a group, Steve, Thor, Bruce, Clint and Natasha, everyone talking at once, demanding to know why they had been woken up at such an unreasonable hour.

"Guys! Shut up for a second, will you?" Tony shouted, effectively silencing them. "Loki's been kidnapped."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and the reviews! I am so glad you're all liking the story so far! Hopefully this chapter shed a bit more light on what's happening, as well as a little more about what happened to get us to this point. More will be revealed soon, I promise! Next chapter up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**\- I'll Always Come For You - Chapter 3**

"Loki's been kidnapped."

A few seconds ticked by, everyone still gaping at Tony, then again, everyone spoke at once. All of them demanding answers that Tony didn't have. He just rolled his eyes and went over to the computer tablet he had left on the table. He called up the projection screen and played them just the part of Loki leaving the lobby, as well as the footage captured by nearby cameras.

"No one thought anything about him walking out in the middle of the night wearing only pajama pants?" Clint asked incredulously. Tony gave him a look that clearly said, "I know, right?"

"I can't make out any of the details on the car, or the people. Isn't there a better shot of it?" Natasha asked, squinting her eyes at the floating screen.

"That's all I've got. JARVIS has enhanced it as much as possible, but that's it." Tony turned to Thor. "Any idea who'd want to take him, Blondie? One of your people, maybe?"

"There are none on Asgard who would act in such a manner. They would have had to have orders from the King to do this, and I do not think my father would allow this." offered the big blond man, looking decidedly casual in his long sleeve t-shirt and jeans. Even out of his armor, though, he was still an imposing figure.

"I need to get in my suit and see if I can't find him. If he's still in the city, I can track his energy signature." Tony patted himself on the back inwardly, for having JARVIS scan him early on. Something about Loki's magic made it very easy for the computers to read him. Like a homing device. He hadn't told Loki about it, but he figured it might come in handy some day. Guess today was that day, he thought.

Always known for her perfect timing, Pepper chose right then to make her entrance. She looked very put together for how early in the morning it was, and how quickly she had made it. Tony wasn't at all surprised at this.

"Tony, what is it? Is it Kaleb? Is he okay?" Pepper stopped and noticed the group standing around, staring at her. "Why is everyone here?"

Tony approached her, led her to the couch and sat next to her. "Kaleb is fine. It's Loki. He's been taken, and I need to go find him."

Pepper gasped. "Oh no! Tony, you go. I'll stay with Kaleb. Don't worry about a thing" She glanced up at the rest of the team. "You're all helping, right?"

"Of course." answered Natasha. "Loki is one of us now, part of the family. We're all concerned for him."

Tony smiled at this. It wasn't always the case, and it had taken a long time for them all to get here.

_Tony hovered above his building, looking down helplessly at the Tesseract. So much had happened already. Loki's escape, the near crash of the helicarrier, Banner's freak out and subsequent disappearance, Loki's escape, Clint's recovery, Coulson' injuries...Loki's escape. Tony's mind reeled, but never strayed far from the object of his newfound obsession. What he wouldn't give for a few hours of downtime! Time to sit and think about exactly what was going on in his head. Was there something there, or was Loki no more than forbidden fruit?_

_He needed to stay focused though, he had shit he had to get done. Alien invasion and all that. But how could he when he was down there? On MY balcony, Tony marveled. Part of him resented that Loki had used his building to create this mess, but most of him secretly thrilled at seeing the god standing there, waiting for him. Watching him. Tony's heart beat a staccato rhythm behind his reactor, and he tried to tell himself that it was only fear causing it, though he knew he wasn't._

_Denial was another of Tony's special talents, one he had honed for years, usually aided by alcohol. So it was easy to tell himself as he landed on the nearby platform and began walking out of his suit, that Loki was not, in fact, looking at him with the same hunger in his eyes as he knew was in his own. Both men stared each other down as they walked toward the entrances on either end of the building. Losing sight of Loki as he stepped through the doorway, Tony was able to clear his head a bit. This was the enemy, after all. And he was a particularly nasty one. Tony needed to get his suit and get out. Preferably alive._

_"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," Loki practically purred from across the room._

_"Uh, actually, I was planning on threatening you." Tony's retort was not exactly as stinging as he had hoped, but at least it didn't involve him asking Loki out to dinner. A small victory, and he was rather proud of himself. Keep it up, Tony!_

_"You should have left your armor on for that." Damn. Why did everything this guy said go straight to the dirtiest parts of his brain? Every word the god spoke was pure sin._

_Tony headed to the bar, where he knew his activation bracelets for the Mach 7 were stashed. He had a feeling he'd need them before this whole scene had played out. He also needed a drink. Badly. Thinking quickly, not smartly, Tony quipped about his suit seeing some mileage and Loki's "Glowstick of Destiny." Ah, nicknames. Yet another of Tony's specialties, and he was rather pleased with this one. Distracted by his own cleverness, his mouth spoke without his brain's help. "Would you like a drink?" Christ, Tony! This is not some hot woman in a bar you're trying to bed! Well, it was said now, and that devastatingly beautiful grin he had gotten in response to his question had made it all worth it, so he might as well just go with it. Unfortunately, Loki didn't take him up on the drink offer._

_It wasn't until Loki mentioned his alien buddies, that Tony remembered exactly why they were here. He was on the clock! Tony spent the next few minutes pouring his drink, and pointing out to Loki exactly what was in store for him. He managed to slip on his bracelets when Loki wasn't looking, which made him feel decidedly less vulnerable. The god held his own, through their exchange, and Tony found himself enjoying goading him, though he knew it was a stupid thing to do. He was no match for Loki in this state, and he knew JARVIS needed more time for the suit. But, however smart Tony was, he was certainly no stranger to doing stupid things. Grabbing his drink, and heading around the bar to approach Loki, he made good on his plan to threaten._

_"When they come, and they will, they'll come for you." he said, referring to his team._

_"I have an army," sneered Loki, showing that even sneering can be attractive if done by the right person._

_"We have a hulk." Tony replied easily, though he was still worried that Banner may not come back in time._

_"Oh, I thought the beast had wandered off." Loki voicing Tony's concern in such an offhanded way actually irritated him. Good, Tony needed to be angry. Anger was a much better reaction to Loki than what he had been feeling. Which was what, exactly? Tony didn't want to think about that now, so he just went with the anger._

_"You're missing the point. There's no throne. There's no version of this where you come out on top." Tony walked slowly toward the source of his inner turmoil, though he didn't want to get too close. "Maybe your army comes, and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you." Tony paused, enjoying how flustered Loki was becoming. "Because if we can't protect the earth, you can be damn well sure, we'll avenge it."_

_Tony's eyes grew wide then, because Loki's flustered expression turned positively predatory. His blue eyes bored right into Tony's brown ones, and he stalked toward Tony with animalistic intensity. Oh shit, Tony thought and he downed his drink. He should have made it a double, because damn that murderous gaze was going right to his crotch and making him question every moral he had ever believed in. It was suddenly very hard to breathe, and as aroused as Tony refused to admit he was, he was also starting to worry that he might not make it out of this in one piece._

_"How will your friends have time for me," Loki growled. "When they are so busy fighting you?" And with that, he raised his scepter to Tony's chest. Tony almost laughed at the confused furrow of Loki's brow as the blade of the scepter clinked harmlessly against his arc reactor, but the seriousness of the situation made it easy to quell the urge to giggle. Loki attempted it again, with the same unfavorable result. His brow lowered more, and he muttered, "This usually works."_

_Tony's brain was was moving like marbles on glass, fast and in all directions at once. He instinctually fell back on just being the smartass that he was. "Well, performance issues...not uncommon, 1 out of 5-"_

_His retort was cut off when Loki grabbed his neck in a most unpleasant way and threw him across the floor. Damn, Tony thought as he struggled to breathe through his aching throat. He had forgotten himself for just a second, distracted by his own maddening reactions to Loki's proximity and how badly he wanted him even closer. Coughing, struggling to his feet, Tony sputtered "JARVIS, any time now." but his voice was weak. Probably not loud enough for his AI to hear._

_No sooner had he stood than Loki was back at his side, hands gripping his face, squeezing and lifting him just off his feet. Tony gripped his leather covered arm in an attempt to...what? Stop him? Push him off? He knew he couldn't do either of those. Was he about to die? Was Loki going to kill him? And if he was about to die by this man's hands, how fucked up was it that all Tony could think of was how close Loki's face was to his. How sweet his breath smelled. How much he wanted to taste those poisonous lips._

_"You will all fall before me!" Loki snarled in Tony's ear, causing his fear to overwhelm his misplaced lust once more. This was going to be bad. Very bad._

_"Deploy." Tony managed to squeak out the command. Loki must have known what it meant because he lifted Tony even further, squeezing his throat even harder. "Deploy!" And with that, Loki thrust his arm and tossed Tony easily through the glass, sending him plummeting to the ground below._

_Well shit, Tony thought as he fell, waiting on his suit to catch him, that certainly wasn't the way I was hoping it'd turn out._

If only Loki had taken that drink, Tony mused, shrugging off the memory. That day could have ended much differently.

"Tony? What now?" Pepper asked from her spot next to Tony on the sofa.

"Now I go and get him." Tony said with determination. "Bruce, you mind heading to my lab and working with JARVIS here. You start scanning one end of the city, I'll start on the other." Bruce nodded his consent. Steve decided to join him. The two hurried off to the lab, Bruce knowing exactly where to go, as he had spent much time there.

Thor stepped forward and spoke, his voice booming as always. "I will return to Asgard and seek counsel with my father. If those who took my brother are not of this realm, he may know where to begin our search."

Tony nodded. "Excellent idea. Hurry back." Then he looked to Clint and Natasha.

"We'll head over to headquarters and see if we can't get some of their resources put to good use." Clint offered. Natasha agreed and they headed out, followed by Thor who needed to head outside the city to use the newly repaired Bifrost to return home.

With everyone squared away, Tony leaned over to give Pepper a quick kiss on the cheek before he left. "Kaleb just ate, so he should sleep for a few more hours. In your down time, would you be a dear and replace the entire nighttime security shift? Get someone you trust on it. Those idiots let Loki walk right out the front door in the middle of the night wearing nothing but a pair of pants."

"Go, Tony. We'll be fine. I'll take care of the security. Go get your man back." Pepper practically pushed him toward the stairway that led down to his lab. Where he kept his suit. The suit that would hopefully lead him to Loki.


End file.
